Talos
thumb|'ΤΑΛΩΝ' alado armado con una piedra.Didracma de plata de Festos, Creta (ca. 300/280-270 a.C.), anverso. (Cabinet des Médailles, París)En la mitología griega, Talos (Griego: Τάλως, Talōs), Talon (Griego: Τάλων, Talōn) o Talo, era un autómata gigante de bronce que protegía a Europa en Creta de los piratas e invasores. Rodeaba las costas de la islas tres veces al día. Alternativamente, Talos pudo figurar como un toro sagrado. Su naturaleza broncínea sugiere al autor de Biblioteca mitológica que pudo haber sido un superviviente de la Era de Bronce, un descendiente de la raza de bronce que surgió de los fresnos de las Méliades, según Argonáuticas 4. La idea de Hesiodo de que los hombres de la era de bronce estaban hechos realmente de este metal fue extendida por Luciano para los hombres de oro para un efecto cómico. El diálogo pseudo-platónico Minos racionaliza el mito, mostrándo tres veces al año en cada pueblo las leyes de Minos inscritas en tablillas de bronce. Historia thumb|La muerte de Talos representada en una crátera del siglo IV a.C. ahora en el Museo Arqueológico Jatta en Ruvo di Puglia. Según Brian A. Sparkes, "El tratamiento más detallado en la literatura se puede encontrar en Argonáuticas...sin embargo, tenemos imágenes detalladas del episodio, 150 años antes, datada en torno al 400 a.C."Brian Sparkes, The Red and The Black: studies in Greek pottery (Routledge) 1996:124. ISBN 0-415-12661-4, ISBN 978-0-415-12661-8 ; two late fifth-century vase paintings depicting the death of Talos are discussed by M. Robertson, "The death of Talos", Journal of Hellenic Studies 97 (1977:159f). Se dice que Talos fue construido por Hefesto a petición de Zeus para proteger a Europa de la gente que quería secuestrarla. En algunas versiones del mito, Talos es forjado por el inventor Dédalo. Narrativa y significado thumb|Talos, una escultura de Michael Ayrton en Cambridge En el dialecto cretense, talôs era el equivalente al griego hêlios, el Sol: el lexicón de Hesiquio de Alejandría simplemente señala "Talos es el Sol". En Creta, Zeus era adorado como Zeus Tallaios''Karl Kerenyi, ''The Gods of the Greeks 1951:110., "Zeus Solar", absorbiendo a un dios anterior como un epíteto en una secuencia familiar.Martin P. Nilsson señaló que "Talos ha evolucionado de un antiguo dios cretense, que se identificó con Zeus" y concluye que, como Crono, Zeus Tallaios pertenece con certeza al sustrato prehelénico (Nilsson, "Fire-Festivals in Ancient Greece" The Journal of Hellenic Studies 43.2 pp. 144–148, p. 148); A. B. Cook, Zeus: God of the Bright Sky I, 729ff. treats Zeus Tallaios. El dios fue identificado con el Tallaia, un pico de la cordillera Ida en Creta. En la moneda de Festo, está alado; en las pinturas de vasos griegos y espejos de bronce etruscos, no lo está. Las ideas de Talos varían ampliamente, con una en detalle consistente: en la imágenes griegas fuera de Creta, Talos siempre es vencidoEn una nota en Biblioteca, vencido por una flecha disparada por Peante en su talón vulnerable; en Argonauticas, vencido por las artes mágicas de Medea. En pinturas de vasos áticas y del sur de Italia, los Dioscuros, flanquean su figura en caída; ninguna fuente literaria menciona su conexión con Talos (Thalia Phillies Howe, "Sophokles, Mikon and the Argonauts" American Journal of Archaeology 61.4 1957, pp. 341–350, p. 347 and notes).: parece haber sido una figura enigmática a los propios griegos.Pausanías, señalando la genealogía poco ortodoxa de Talos dadas por Cinetón, comenta "Las leyendas de Grecia tienen distintas formas, y esto es particularmente cierto de la genealogía". Talos es descrito por los griegos en dos versiones. En una versión, Talos es un regalo de Hefesto a Minos, forjado con la ayuda de los cíclopes en forma de toro.Biblioteca 1.9.26; esta es la fuente de la impresión posterior por la que Talos era un autómata. En otra versión, Talos es un regalo de Zeus a Europa.Solo en Argonáuticas''4 y en Eustacio de Tesalónica, según H. de la Ville de Mirmont, ''Apollonios de Rhodes: les Argonautiques: traduction française suivie de notes critiques (Paris and Bordeaux) 1892:402, noted in J. Douglas Bruce, "Human Automata in Classical Tradition and Mediaeval Romance" Modern Philology 10.4 1913, pp. 511–526, p. 513 and note. O pudo ser el hijo de Cres, la personificación de CretaSegún un fragmento del poeta antiguo Cinetón de Esparta, por la que Talos era el padre, no la creación, de Hefesto; fue señalado por Pausanías (VIII.53.2, .5).; en Argonáuticas, Talos lanza rocas a cualquier barco que se aproxime a su isla.El episodio de Talos en Argonauticas 4. En la enciclopedia bizantina llamada Suda, se dice que cuando los sardos no deseaban liberar a Talos a Minos, se calentaba a sí mismo - saltando al fuego - y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos.Nilsson 1923:148 compara las historias contadas por los helenos con el Moloch de bronce en Cartago. Talos solo tenía una vena, que iba de su cuello a su tobillo, cerrada por un solo clavo de bronce. El Argo, transportando a Jasón y los argonautas, se aproximó a Creta tras obtener el vellocino de oro. Como guardián de la isla, Talos mantuvo a distancia al Argo lanzándole grandes peñascos. Según la Biblioteca de Pseudo-Apolodoro, Talos fue asesinado cuando Medea, la hechicera, lo volvió loco con drogas o lo convenció para creer que se volvería inmortal si se quitaba el clavo. En Argonáuticas, Medea le hipnotizó desde el Argo, volviéndole loco con las Keres que había criado, para que le desencajaran el clavo y "el icor saliera de él como plomo fundido", desangrándolo y matándolo. Peter Green, traductor de Argonáuticas, señaló que la historia recuerda a la del talón de Aquiles.Green, The Argonautika: Apollonios Rhodios 2007:355, notes to 4:1638ff. Interpretación En Argonáuticas, Apolonio señala que "el icor...fluye como plomo fundido". A.B. Cook sugiere primero que la vena única cerrada por un clavo o tapón se refería a un método moldeo a la cera perdida.Cook, Zeus vil. I (1914:723f). Robert Graves (cuya interpretación de la mitología griega es polémica entre muchos académicos) sugiere que este mito se basa en la malinterpretación de la imagen de Atenea demostrando el proceso de moldeo a la cera perdida de acero, que Dédalo habría llevado a Cerdeña.Graves, The Greek Myths (1955) 1960 §92.8. Referencias Categoría:Gigantes Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega